Into The Ghost Zone
by PsychoticNari
Summary: Danny and his dad spend some "quality time" in the ghost zone. But when walker shows up....what trouble might happen? This is a challenge response to JuneLuxrays challenge:D


I decided to take up JuneLuxray's challenge so here is the story!

Note: I own Danny Phantom:D

Danny: -glares-

Me: -sigh- fine I don't

……………………………………………

Jack decided to spend quality time with his son. By taking his to the ghost zone. He literally had to drag his son into the Specter Speeder. His son seemed to be tensing up every time they passed by an island or a specific door, but calmed down when they passed it.

Whenever a ghost flew by, Jack yelled out "GHOST!" and tried attacking it. He managed to attack some ghosts, but with a few Danny calmly told his father to stop or he'd turn the Speeder back. Jack eventually stopped trying to attack ghosts.

That was until a weird looking ghost that had a white suit and hat came along. Upon seeing the human and halfa inside the vehicle, the ghost attempted to phase them out of it…..

And he succeeded. Dragging them out of there he spoke to Danny "I've been waiting for you to serve you One-Thousand years, punk." For a moment Jack thought he saw Danny's eyes flash green but it was gone in a millisecond. "Walker, You could take me, but leave my dad alone!" he shouted at the ghost.

Jack didn't notice a guard had come up behind him but when he did notice, he was knocked out. The last words he heard was his son's, yelling out "Goin' Ghost!" and when a bright light flashed before his eyes he lost consciousness.

…………………………………………….

He woke up to find himself in a jail cell, except everything looked green. He looked around him to find Danny missing. When he was about to call his sons name the door to the cell opened and someone was thrown inside.

It was Danny. Except he had a lot of bruises, he had a huge cut on the side of his cheek, and it was bleeding a little. Jack tried waking up his son but couldn't succeed. A ghost guard was floating by so Jack stopped him. "Excuse me but can you explain why my son looks like this?" he demanded, pointing to his son.

The guard gave a chuckle and said "He put up one nasty fight. He's gotten stronger since the last time. When we had the chance, we put him to sleep. He should be waking up soon, the more sleep the better as long as we don't have to worry about another escape." The guard was about to leave when Jack asked "Escape?"

The guard scowled and said "That kid caused a massive Prison Break some time ago, only to get this stupid present because he was scared his parents were going to get a divorce." And with that the guard flew away.

Jack looked at his son in shock. HIS SON CAUSED A PRISON BREAK HERE!? IN THE GHOST ZONE!? He didn't have time to think it over because his son was stirring slightly and with a groan opened his eyes. His eyes took in where they were and he quickly sat up. He stood up and faced his Dad. "Hi Dad…." Danny said nervously.

Jack then asked "You caused a Prison Break here?" Danny chuckled softly and said "I needed to get that present…..and I needed help too." Jack glanced to where his cut was and gasped. It wasn't there anymore. Sure the blood was there, dried, but the cut wasn't. "Danny didn't you have a cut on the side of your cheek?"

Danny flinched and said "No I didn't….." He looked outside the bars of the cell and started pacing. He smiled after a few moments and waited. Suddenly a guard came in with some (human) food and when his back was turned, Danny went and punched the guard, knocking him out. He took the keys and met the surprised gaze of his dad's.

"What? I had to fight ghost in prison ya'know." And with that said he opened the door and ran out. Jack took a few moments to let what his son said sink in before following his son out.

Only to find his son was gone.

………………………………………………

Danny was looking for someone. He was invisible so it wouldn't be hard. He ran into the cafeteria before he spotted him. He went over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Skulker turned around to see no one but heard a voice.

"Skulker! I need your help to escape." He recognized that voice. Skulker nodded and he heard "Okay. Heres the plan….."

…………………………………………….

Jack was looking for his son (after he learned he went through the walls) when he heard a yell on the other side of the wall where he was at. He slowly stuck his head through and was shocked to see Danny back to back with a ghost. Danny had a glowing stick that seemed to trap ghosts with it. The ghost behind him was punching more of the guard ghosts.

He saw his own son being tackled by guards and was about to help out when a ghost with long black hair (a girl he supposed) came and shot the two guards away from his son. They nodded at each other before running to the doors. All the ghosts that were in that room shot their powers at the door.

It got a few cracks but it wouldn't break. Jack went a little closer to hear his son say "Hold on, let me try." His son's blue eyes got to an even brighter blue and so did his hands. He brought his hands close to the door and it froze. He stepped back from the door and nodded to the other ghosts. They shot ecto-blasts out of their hands and the door broke. Everyone cheered and ran out of there.

Danny looked around and met his father's eyes. His eyes widened before he turned and followed them out. Jack started running after him to see him talking to all the other ghosts. They had a scowl on their faces but eventually nodded as they blast the door down (thanks to a Lunch Lady Ghost) and flew off.

Danny then ran to his Dad pulling his hand "Come on Dad! Walker will come at any minute!" jack let himself be dragged by his son and soon they were in the ghost zone. They floated around (After Danny explained that THEY were the ghosts in the ghost zone) and eventually fell upon a path.

Jack chose this moment to ask "How did you freeze the door?" Danny then stiffened and opened his mouth to say something before a barking noise was heard. They turned in the direction of the barking to see a green dog racing towards them. He pounced onto Danny and knocked him to the path. "Hi Cujo!" he said, laughing as the dog licked his face.

Finally when the dog settled down Danny's face went serious and he asked Cujo. "Can you lead the way to Clockworks?" Cujo barked and started floating off in the way Danny's back was facing. He got up and turned to his Dad "We have to follow him dad."

As soon as his son started floating after the ghost dog, Jack followed after his son.

……………………………………………………

They arrived at some type of tower. They walked inside and it was filled with clocks. They spotted a ghost and Danny rushed over to him.

"Hey Clockwork!" he exclaimed. The ghost changed from his young self to old. Shocking Jack the ghost replied "Hello Daniel, No he hasn't escaped and yes I'll give you directions." Danny laughed and followed the ghost to wherever he went. He handed Danny a map, who gladly took it.

"Daniel you'll have to tell him today." The ghost said simply before disappearing. Danny stared at the place he was until he suddenly went over to Jack and said coolly "Let's go."

……………………………………………….

They passed by an island that had a skull on it. Danny was trying to float by quickly when suddenly a rocket was going right towards him. "Crap" he muttered before he moved and glared at he ghost that sent it. "Skulker I asked you to not attack us." Danny said calmly.

The ghost, Skulker, then pointed the rockets from his suit at Jack. Jack stared wide-eyed at it before he saw his son Danny shoot an ecto-blast at him. Skulker flew backwards, enough time for Danny to look at his dad with tear filled eyes.

"Please don't hate me" he whispered. Jack was about to say something when two rings appeared at his waist. One traveled up, the other traveled down. And Before him was floating….

"Danny Phantom" Jack whispered. Danny smiled before going over to Skulker and demolishing his suit, leaving a tiny green blob. The blob cried out as Danny flicked it back to the island.

He grabbed his dad and together they floated towards the portal and out of the ghost zone.

……………………………

"I accept you son" Jack said as soon as they landed in the lab. His son smiled before running upstairs. Now Jack knew what was wrong with his son.

And he was OK with it.

……………………………………..

Phew this took some time to write xD


End file.
